


Ruby Grimm Corruption~

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Ruby gets a dose of Grimm goop injected in her veins and she slowly breaks internally until the Grimm takes over, including her nether region, She's now going to show Yang how being corrupted is not that bad





	Ruby Grimm Corruption~

Yang pressed her palm against the shuddering Ruby's forehead, "Must've been something I ate..." the poor sibling pouts, pale as can be, and shaking with a cold sweat. All cuddled up in her bed, looking sick as can be.  
"Just get some rest, okay?" Yang purred down at her sister, Ruby nodded her head gently, watching as her sister slips from the bed. Ruby's eyes find themselves trailing down to her ass, her tongue swirls along her lips as her cuntlips tingle. Her head filling with visions of Yang being bred. On her back, beneath the might of the grimm, her eyes fall half lidded as she fantasized about breeding that fat ass over, and over, and over again.  
Zzzzz, she passes out. Of course she does. Her dreams hot, heavy and steamy. She dominates her lessers, breeds them full of her spawn. And crawls between her Queens thighs, eager to be embraced. Salem's shaft hardens, her balls are so big! "Please.." Ruby gasps as that shaft begins to slide deeper, and deeper into her throat. Ghrk~ She awakens to a gagging wet sound, her pillow covered in drool. Her body shuddering all over.   
She crawls from bed, in shorts and a vest, hurrying to the bathroom. "Woah.." the girl pants, her fingertips tugging gently on her eyelid, to peel it down just a bit. Her normally silver eyes were now a deep, dark Red. She bites her trembling lips to still them, the very same shade of red creeping through her darkening flesh. Ruby red veins, along her arms, her thighs, creeping out from her eyes. Forming strange, unnatural patterns. She looks herself in the mirror, her shorts twitch. She sees an alpha~.  
"Everything alright in there?" Yang cries from the other side of the door. The voice of another has Ruy's shorts twitching again.  
"Yeah.. Fine.." her voice croaks back, instinctively she slides both hands down to her spats. She swallows hard, peeling her leggings down. Her nubile little cunt had those markings leading right into it, she let out a squeak as her cunny thrums before her eyes.  
"Alright~" Yang cries through the wooden door. Twitch, twitch, BREED~ Ruby gasps harshly, her thighs buck inwards, her head floods with visions once more. Doggystyle, take it, your womb is mine! She shook the visions away to find her fingers teasing along her cuntlips, her thumb traces along her clit, her fingers dragging along her labia. "Yang?" Ruby cries out, a bit of fear in her voice. "I need you." she trembles and shakes as her cuntlips twitch, wetness trickling down her thighs.  
"What's wrong?" the oblivious blonde pants, as Ruby bucks her hips forwards, letting out soft whimpers of ecstasy. Her trembling slit slowly being forced apart, not by her fingers forcing their way in, but by something big, and hard forcing its way out.  
"Hieeee!" Ruby's blush intensifies, her body burning as she stared at her spreading cuntlips~ Her gorgeous pink flower being sundered from the inside by a massive, pointed tip! The dark red shade clearly visible, stretching her lips apart. She wraps her thumb and forefinger around it, sucking in air between her teeth. It felt so good. It needed to be pleasured! Her shaft hardens and swells as she jerks it furiously, her body hunched over itself as she snarls like a beast. "I need you.. To get in here, right now!"   
Thud~ Yang didn't waste any time, elbowing into the locked door. Ruby's cock swelling harder, thicker, bigger. Her bright red eyes growing more and more feral. The mirror steamed up as her swollen cock pumped pheromones into the air. Thud~ Thud~ Ruby's eyes rolled as her cuntlips were stretched to their absolute limit, a massive, bugling knot, as thick as her fist at least forcing its way from her folds~ Dripping with her cuntslime.  
CRASH! The door broke open, "Ruby what's wrong?" Yang gasped, more than surprised. Drip~ That spearlike tip throbs and jet black grimm goo splatters onto the ground beneath. Ruby turns to face her sister, her tongue snarls along her maw. Her pointed fangs glistening at the other. "Ruby...?" Yang gawps at that massive shaft.  
"Breed meat~" Ruby hissed at her sister, her shaft hardens. "Join uss~"  
...  
Yang's legs dangled over her head. The ultrapowered beast atop her held her legs there as she piledrivers that shaft straight into her burning, needy womb~.


End file.
